


Tweeks anxiety

by GucciGodTae



Series: Soft Tweek [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Boys In Love, Craig is a Good Boyfriend, Craig is protective, Emotional Hurt, Established Relationship, Everyone Is Gay, Feminine Tweek, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Insecurity, Kenny McCormick Is A Little Shit, Kenny wants Tweek, M/M, Tweek Deserves The World, Tweek has anxiety, Tweek wants to be better, dont we all tho, protect them 2k18, soft, tweek is friends with the girls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13465230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GucciGodTae/pseuds/GucciGodTae
Summary: Tweek wants to be a better boyfriend. He wants to be prettier for Craig. He wants Craig to not feel embarrassed or ashamed of him. So he goes to the girls for help.





	Tweeks anxiety

It was a known fact that Tweek was insecure and anxiety prone. So in his and Craig’s relationship, he was even more insecure. They never talked about their relationship, never discussed what they actually were. If they were real, if they were fake. Tweek wanted to be a good boyfriend. He wanted to make Craig secure in their relationship, fake or real. Tweek wanted to be attractive. He wanted to be the perfect boyfriend for Craig. No matter what it took. Tweek was always better with the girls. They were more romantic and helpful. Better at giving advice than the boys.

Tweek walked to Wendy’s house, rereading the texts they sent

T: I need help

W: with?

T: boys??

W: I have all the girls over tonight, you can spend the night too. If you want.

T: oksy thank you

Tweek knocked on the door. “Oh, hello Tweek.” Wendy’s mom answered. Tweek waved “hi, I’m here to s-spend the night.” As they had gotten older, Tweek had gotten better at talking to people and controlling his stuttering. By high school, Tweek could manage multiple sentences without breaking down. “Oh! The girls are upstairs. Have fun.” She closed the door behind him as he ran up the stairs. He knocked on Wendy’s door. “Come in.” Tweek opened the door and walked in. All the girls were sitting in a circle. Wendy moved over and patted the spot next to her “Tweek! Sit down.” Tweek smiled and went to his spot. Ever since he started hanging out with the girls, they always left a spot for him. Tweek glanced around at the group, all their eyes were on him. He sighed “I don’t think Craig really likes me.” All the girls gasped in synch, fuckin sorcery. “Tweek, you’re kidding? Right?” Tweek shook his head “I’m not beautiful, or pretty, or attractive, and I know that. My hairs a mess, I can’t button my s-shrit, I wear the same clothes e-everyday. I’m sure Craig would love to be seen with meIi-f I was just more, beautiful” Tweek trailed off, his words stuttered due to being on the verge of tears. Bebe held Tweeks hand “so, you want to be prettier?” Tweek nodded “and more like a boyfriend. More romantic. Someone to be proud of.” The girls shared glances. Wendy clapped her hands together “okay, so we give you a makeover and some dating tips.” The rest squealed “makeover!” They shouted in unison. Tweek smiled shakily, this was going to work. Right?

They dragged him to the mall, stopping at every store they could. They wanted to ‘”expand your wardrobe because green is soooo last year and new clothes always make you feel great.” They stayed up teaching Tweek how to do makeup and act cute and more like a boyfriend. They taught him what colors go with what and which outfits would look the best. The girls really were better than the boys at this.

The next Monday Tweek walked to his closet and looked at all his new clothes. “Think cute. Huggable. Soft.” He mumbled to himself. He chose one of the oversized pink sweaters they had bought. He also chose some black skinny jeans and converse. He grabbed some soft pastel clips and clipped his hair, just like how the girls taught him. He glanced at the makeup. Should he? Tweek decided it wouldn’t hurt. Just a little. He put on some eyeliner and lip-gloss. The eyeliner made his green eyes look brighter and more awake. The lip-gloss just made him feel pretty. He ran downstairs, grabbed his thermos and ran to meet Craig. “Craig!” Tweek yelled, cute and girlish. ‘Remember what the girls taught you’ he thought to himself. Craig turned to Tweek. When he noticed what Tweek was wearing, his eyes widened. Tweek wrapped his arms around Craig’s arm “ready to go?” Tweek asked. Craig stared at him “what?” Tweek giggled “school, Craig.” Craig nodded. Tweek let go of his arm and laced their fingers together. Craig led them to school. At the doors were the girls. They made eye contact with Tweek and tilted their head, a silent question. Tweek shrugged. Craig glared “what are you guys doing?” Tweek smiled up at him “talking.”

“With your eyes?”

“We’re all just close like that.”

“Well I don’t like it. Speak out loud.”

Bebe chuckled “jealous?” Craig glared “kind of. He’s my boyfriend.” Tweek made eye contact with Wendy, she gave him a pushing gesture. Craig sighed “what now?” Tweek grabbed Craig’s collar. “Woah. Tweek?” Tweek pulled him down and kissed him. Craig gasped, but then he held Tweek’s hips. The girls high fived and cheered behind them. Tweek pulled away, blush on his face and some lip gloss gone. Craig was the same, but he had lip gloss on his lips. “Tweek?” Craig asked. Tweek smiled and grabbed his hand, dragging him to their first class.

All throughout class Craig tried to figure out what happened to Tweek. Why was he wearing different clothes? Makeup? Why was he close with the girls? Why was he acting different? Craig could tell that kiss took every ounce of confidence Tweek had, he was gulping down his coffee like water. Something happened to Tweek, and it had to do with the girls. The next class Craig had, Tweek didn’t. it was their only class they didn’t have together. Craig did, however, have Wendy in this class. “Yo, Wendy.” He called out to her. She walked away from whatever girl she was talking to “hey, Craig. What’s up?”

“What did you do to Tweek?”

“What do you mean?”

“You did something to make him different. What did you do?”

“The girls and I just gave him advice. That’s it.”

“Advice? On what?”

“We’re not allowed to tell. Girl code.”

“Fuck your girl code.”

Wendy sighed and walked away. Craig had to figure out what they did. It’s not that he hated this new Tweek, but he didn’t know if this is what Tweek really wanted. Craig wanted Tweek to feel comfortable, right now, he wasn’t sure. Craig met Tweek at his locker “hey, baby.” Tweek jumped and turned to him “Craig! Honey!” Craig grabbed Tweek’s books out of his hand, “I’ll get these for you honey.” Tweek blushed “thank you.” Tweek’s phone dinged.

W: you two are so gay

T: thsnk you for pointinh thst out wendt I couldn’t tell

W: I sense sarcasm

T: you may br top of our class, but youre dumnb

W: sigh. Remember what we taught you.

T: be clingy but not to cliny. Be cute anf flirty. Confidence id secy.

W: now, learn to type.

T: shut up

Craig stared down at Tweeks phone. He couldn’t read the messages, Tweek was hiding it. Craig pouted. “Tweek, honey, pay attention to me.” Tweek turned his phone off and looked up at Craig. “Let’s go to class.” Tweek laced their fingers together and they walked to class. Tweek and Craigs seats were in the back of the classroom.

B: Tweek

T: Bebe?

B: how are you doin with Craig?

T: good I think

B: you think?

T: he serms hesitnsyt and confused

B: oh its always like that the first few days. But he’ll come to love it.

T: oksy. Thank you for helpinh mr

B: anytime Tweek

Tweek felt eyes on him and turned to see Craig glaring. Tweek shofted nervously “Craig?” He asked quietly. Craig scowled “who are you texting?” Tweek smiled softly “just Bebe.”

“Why her?”

“She and the girls have been helping me.”

“With what?”

“Secret stuff.”

“I’m your boyfriend.”

“… that you are”

“So you should be able to tell me anything.”

“Nope. This is a secret girl thing.”

“You’re not a girl.”

“I tend to be more feminine then masculine. I get along better with the girls anyways.”

“Whatever. You comin over after school?”

“Yeah.”

Stan sighed and leaned over to Tweek “can you guys talk quitter? Also, can you ask my girlfriend where her favorite places are, I need date ideas.” Tweek narrowed his eyes “your girlfriend has a name.” Stan leaned away a little “damn, okay, can you ask Wendy where her favorite places are?”

“Why don’t you?”

“Why the fuck are you getting angry?”

“Cos you expect me to be your messenger for your girlfriend.”

Stan moved to look at Craig “control your boyfriend.” Tweek gasped “control me? Am I a dog, Stan? Do you see me as a pet?” Stan’s eyes widened “n-no.” Tweek glared at him. He grabbed his stuff and stood up. “I have to go.” Tweek said. The teacher stared “you can’t leave in the middle of class.” Tweek glared “watch me.” And he walked out the door. The class stared in shock. Every girl grabbed their phone. Craig watched the girl in front of him screen.

G: TWEEK!!!!

G: WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT?

T: I literslly dony havr any idea um

G: that was so courageous

T: whts????

G: get to the group chat you crazy gay

Craig narrowed his eyes, confused. How did Tweek get into a girl group chat? How did Tweek get so many friends? He saw the girl open the group chat.

Wendy: TWEEK OH GOD

Tweek: !!!!!! I DID THAT!!!

Bebe: IM SO PROUD OF YOU

Jenny: Tweek, I cant believe you did that

Tweek: Im sorry???

Lilly: No no no we’re so proud of you!!

Tweek: ????

Wendy: What Stan said was so dumb. You standing up for him, which was confidence, which was amazing.

Tweek: oh my gof reslly??

Bebe: girls night Friday!!!

Felicia: Tweek needs to teach us how to be that confident!

Tweek: oh jesus

Craig sighed. Tweek having friends was nice and all, but he didn’t like how different Tweek was acting. Craig got up and left class. Everyone’s eyes followed him.

Tweek hadn’t made it out of the school. He had walked out and then went to his locker. He slid down to the ground and started shaking. His phone dinged with messages he responded to. He put his phone down and put his head in his hands. “What am I doing?” He mumbled. “Looks like you’re havin a mental breakdown.” Tweek looked up to the voice. Kenny was standing there. Hands behind his head. Tweek stared at him. “Kenny?” Kenny smiled “that’s me.” Tweek looked around “what are you doing out here? Aren’t you supposed to be in class?” Kenny sat down in front of Tweek “I could ask the same thing, but I already know what happened.” Tweek shook “i-it moved that fast?” Kenny nodded “it’s a big deal. No one just stands up to Stan, I guess. Plus you kinda yelled at him in the middle of class.” Tweek pouted “he deserved it. He never calls Wendy by her name. You would think he would, they’re dating, h-have respect for your s-significant other. Don’t just say ‘girlfriend’ say her name god dammit.” Kenny snorted “he’s a boy, dude.” “So am I. But I still call Craig by his name.” Kenny though for a second “you’ve always been more feminine and more of a girlfriend though. And girls value feelings and emotions.” Tweek sighed “Craig’s basically dating a girl.” Kenny shrugged “nah, you aren’t a girl in every way. You have a dick.” Tweek sighed “thanks for telling me the only way I’m not a girl is that I have a dick.” Kenny grabbed Tweeks hand “dude, I’m just kidding. Craig’s totally fucking gay, you don’t act that feminine. You just are precious and cute and girly.” Tweek pouted “whatever.” Kenny squeezed his hand “you’ll be fine.”

“Get away from my boyfriend, McCormick.” Tweek made an angry sound “oh boy, you didn’t just hear the conversation we had.” Craig shook his head “I didn’t, but I don’t appreciate you flirting with Tweek.” Tweek stood up, hand still connected to Kennys “I can handle this myself, Craig.” Craig smiled “I know, I witnessed you and Stans thing, I just don’t trust McWhoremick.” Craig walked over and pulled their hands apart “there we go, perfect.” Craig intertwined his fingers with Tweek. “Let’s go home, honey. It’s been a long day.” Tweek nodded and they walked out the door.

They went to Tweeks. Craig sat on Tweeks bed and pulled Tweek onto his lap. “Babe” he mumbled “what’s going on?” Tweek nuzzled his face into Craigs neck. “Nothing.” Tweek whispered. Craig rubbed his back and sighed “somethings wrong. You know you can tell me anything. Right?” Tweek nodded. “Let’s get you into some pajamas, yeah? Get more comfortable.” Tweek nodded again and laid down on his bed. Craig went over to his closet and opened the doors. He stared.

Pastel everywhere. Soft colors, sweaters, hoodies, and jeans that weren’t blue. Hardly any blue jeans, for that matter. Beanies and bows. He even saw a few dresses. He searched around and found skirts and thigh highs. Tweek made a noise of distress. Craig looked over, mouth slightly open from his discovery. “You hate me.” Tweek said, his voice cracking halfway through. Craig shook his head. “You hate how I’m always twitching and I have a-anxiety and I’m not cute or pretty. Y-you hate that you’re dating a freak who doesn’t even act like a boy. Everyone’s right, Craig. I’m basically a g-girl.” Craig shook his head “you’re not a girl, Tweek.” Tweek whined “you just saw all the new clothes I bought. I have dresses, Craig. Dresses and skirts and bows.” Craig nodded “you have girl clothes, but you’re not a girl. Unless you want to be. Then you are. And I’ll love you no matter what. You’re my baby. My lover. I love you.” Tweek sniffed “but, I’m not pretty. I’m just a fuck up of a human who can’t get his shit together.” Tweek rubbed his eyes. Craig stared at the clothing “do these outfits make you feel pretty?” Tweek nodded “yeah” he mumbled. Craig nodded “put your prettiest outfit on.” Tweek stared at him “Craig…” “I want you to be comfortable enough to feel pretty around me. You’ve always been beautiful and pretty to me. Ethereal even. But if these clothes help, then I support you.” Tweek smiled. “Even if you can’t wear them in front of me now. One day I want to see you wearing them” Craig continued “I’ll always be here.” Tweek blushed and walked to the closet. “I’m gonna go change. Don’t look at the clothes I’m grabbing, I want it to be a surprise.” Craig rolled his eyes, but smiled, and turned around. Tweek smiled and grabbed a few items.

Craig tapped his foot. When was Tweek going to be ready? Craig didn’t want to rush him, but damn, this was taking forever. “Okay. Turn around.” Tweek said. Craig sighed and turned. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. Tweek was wearing a soft white skirt, pink thigh highs, and an oversized pink sweater. The sweater was hanging off one shoulder. Around his neck he had a soft white choker. Craig smiled, a blush settling onto his face. “So?” Tweek asked. Craig opened his mouth, then closed it. Tweek shifted nervously. “Pretty.” Craig choked out. “What?” Tweek asked. Craig cleared his throat “I said, you look pretty. Beautiful too.” Tweek smiled brightly. “You think?” He spun around and Craig watched as the skirt flew up a little. God he wasn’t going to live through this at all. Tweek smiled at Craig “thank you.” Craig grabbed Tweeks hands and pulled him into his chest. Tweek smiled “Craig?’ Craig hugged him tightly “I want you to wear this more often. I want you to feel comfortable and pretty around me more often. You can even wear it to school if you want. I’ll fight anyone who crosses you.” Tweek sniffed and a few tears escaped from his eyes. Craig lifted Tweeks head with his hand “what’s wrong baby?” Tweek smiled “I’m just so happy. I was worried you’d hate me.” Craig smiled and kissed his forehead “I could never hate you. It might take me some to get used to, but I still love you.” Tweek smiled and kissed Craig.

The first time Tweek wore a skirt to school he got all sorts or reactions. Butters came up to him “you like wearing dresses and skirts too?” Tweek smiled and nodded. Butter laughed “we can dress up sometime. Is that okay?” Tweek agreed readily. Kenny whistled “Tweek, you’re lookin sexy as all hell. Craig, sure you don’t wanna give him over to me?” Craig growled and wrapped an arm around Tweek “I’m fucking positive.” Kenny looked Tweek up and down “stop eyeing him like he’s candy.” Kenny simply glanced at Craig and smirked “I approve of this new look.” “We don’t need your shitty approval, McCormick.” Kenny laughed and walked off. Clyde was only worried about one thing “what if you spill tacos on your outfit, dude? Do I still call you dude?” Tweek nodded “you can call me dude, and it’s fine. I have a lot more of these outfits.” Token just hugged Tweek and told him he supported him no matter what. Of course, there were people who didn’t support Tweek. “The twink became even more of a twink.” Someone snickered in the hallway. Tweek tensed. Someone wolf whistled “can I see under that skirt?” Tweek grabbed the edged of his skirt and pulled down slightly. Craig sighed and yelled “whoever said that, you wanna show yourself so I can beat your ass?” No one showed up. Craig snorted “that’s what I thought.”

All in all, Tweek was fine wearing his more girly outfits to school. He didn’t always wear girly outfits. Sometimes he wore his green button down and jeans. Sometimes he wore his makeup and a hoodie with sweatpants. Sometimes he wore a skirt and thigh highs. Sometimes he painted his nails. Craig accepted him and loved him no matter what he wore. Tweek bonded with Craigs sister really well. He helped her with makeup and outfits. He became more like a family member.

Sometimes when Craig came over, Butters was there. Both of them dolled up and spinning around in skirts and dresses. Craig wouldn’t change any of it. He was happy and in love.

**Author's Note:**

> someone draw tweek in this outfit please im going to cry Tweek is so pretty and GOOD  
> EDIT: IF YOU JUST READ THIS OR REREADING IT, NICE, THANKS FAM, IVE CREATED THIS AS A SERIES SO ILL UPLOAD ALL OF THE SOFT TWEEK STUFF I WRITE IN THIS SERIES. THANK YOU!!!!


End file.
